


just like they say it in the song

by thimble



Series: something stupid [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: 22 - maelstromIt's easier, to know what to do when Himuro's angry (the steps towards forgiveness are less difficult to climb as time goes on); it's when he gets that faraway gaze while watching a professional game that Aomine glances down, unsure of what to do with his hands.(Like learning to shoot: the jump, the release, the follow-through.)





	

01 - break-in

It's only when he's nursing a bloody nose and a split lip that he admits it might not have been his best idea to do a surprise visit in the middle of the night, especially when it results in the discovery that he might have a _thing_ for getting his ass kicked.

 

02 - destitute

"You live in squalor," Himuro had said, and Aomine would be insulted if it wasn't immediately followed by a key pressed into his palm, the shape of it familiar from having used it himself so many times, "so why not live with me?"

 

03 - next of kin

"I like you and all, but fuck if I have to get along with Kagami," says Aomine, and Himuro seriously contemplates being the one to break it to him.

 

04 - upperclassman

"Himuro-senpai," had been said jokingly, off-offhandedly; it really didn't warrant the sudden stiffness of Himuro's spine, the slow, measured way he whispers, "say it again."

 

06 - king-size

"You ran out, so I bought some," "nice try, Daiki, but you might have been a little too ambitious."

 

07 - ownership

"I don't like this," says Aomine, pulling him in by the characteristic chain, "I don't like sharing."

 

08 - parade float

Discussing 'top 100 places you'd like to do it in' with Aomine goes about as well as Himuro expected, his voice torn between patience and exasperation as he explains, "it was hypothetical, and no, this doesn't mean we can do it in the quad."

 

09 - celibacy

"I'm dying," says Aomine, a lot whinier than his usual drawl, "you're literally killing me" ("it's a one week trip to America, you'll live.")

 

10 - hairstylist

Himuro swats at the fingers that were toying with his fringe, "it's part of my charm," ("it makes you look like an asshole is what it is.")

 

11 - placebo

"Heyyy hotstuff, you know who you're leaving the place with?" "no, but I do know I've only been pouring Coke in your glass all night."

 

12 - transient

It catches them both unawares, judging by Himuro's widened eyes and his own gaping mouth; then Himuro starts to laugh, and takes all of Aomine's willpower to keep going as if nothing had happened ("don't say anything.")

 

13 - puppy

Himuro's eyeroll and reluctant 'fine' in response to, "can we keep him?" isn't fooling anyone; Aomine has caught him baby talking to Nigou one too many times to believe it.

 

14 - undershirt

"It's a surprise," says Himuro, though he purposely lets his sweater slide off to the side, revealing a blue strap on his shoulder, and Aomine promptly walks into pole.

 

15 - gourmet

"I'll cook," volunteers Himuro, and Aomine develops an appetite for something else entirely at the sight of him in an apron, especially when he pictures _just_ the apron.

 

16 - table tennis

It's in an onsen where they find something Himuro is better at than him—he can't dunk his way out of this one, unfortunately—though it might have something to do with the way Himuro's yukata contrasts with his skin, and how it continually falls open just when Aomine's about to score a point (bastard.)

 

17 - chase

Himuro always pulls away too soon for his liking, preferring to tease rather than to be completely satisfied; it's probably psychological or some shit, but Aomine has little patience and too much want to do any more analyzing, effort expended into tugging Himuro by the collar so they can kiss (again.)

 

18 - lip-read

Across the stadium he can see Himuro waving, saying something he can't make out; later at home, Himuro repeats the words and Aomine's glad it's just the two of them—it's not something he wants anyone else to hear.

 

19 - fragrant

His stomach does a little flip and he realizes, with no shortage of shock and apprehension, that it did so to a whiff of _Axe_.

 

20 - colossal

The first time Himuro takes him with him on one of his trips, Aomine takes the window seat; once the clouds lose their novelty, Himuro points him in the direction of  the scenery below them and he just—he never knew the world could be so _big._

 

21 - symmetry

"Your face," mutters Aomine when he's caught staring at Himuro's clipped-back bangs, "it's all even."

 

22 - maelstrom

It's easier, to know what to do when Himuro's angry (the steps towards forgiveness are less difficult to climb as time goes on); it's when he gets that faraway gaze while watching a professional game that Aomine glances down, unsure of what to do with his hands.

 

23 - yes

The truth: "we're not perfect for each other", and the resolution: "who cares?"

 

24 - intrinsic

Their first real fight is a cold, impersonal thing—Himuro grinds his jaw upon finding socks that aren't his inside his drawer and Aomine stares at the cafeteria seat across from his, unused to its emptiness.

 

25 - heat wave

California's climate is harsh on his skin and harsher on intimacy, but that doesn't stop Aomine from attempting—mouth pressed to Himuro's throat, tongue flecked with salt—and Himuro, for all his protests, doesn't push him away.

 

bonus:

 

26 - reverently

He's seen it before, and weathered the jealousy that came from Taiga slipping past him or Atsushi blocking his shots; all of it dissipates with Daiki, who moves on the court like it's some kind of higher purpose, steals his breath as if he were the one who breathed it into Tatsuya in the first place.

 


End file.
